scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
The Haunted Candy Factory
| nextepisode= }} The Haunted Candy Factory is the seventh episode of the second season of The New Scooby-Doo Movies, and the twenty-third overall. Premise The kids come across a message and a key in a chocolate bar belonging to the Sugarplum Candy Factory, owned by "Mama" Cass Elliot. When her watchman comes up missing and Green Glob Ghosts are on the loose, the kids find a ton of mysteries. Synopsis Insert details here. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Inc. ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Cass Elliot * Detective Storm Villains: * Green Globs * Mr. Crink * Mr. Franklin * Sterling Smith Other characters: * Mr. Franklin Locations * Sugar Plum Candy Company Objects * TBA Vehicles * The Mystery Machine Suspects Culprits Cast Full credits The following credits are how they are seen on-screen (or as close as possible). * Produced and directed by: William Hanna and Joseph Barbera * Story: Jack Mendelsohn, Tom Dagenais, Norman Maurer, Larz Bourne, Woody Kling, Sid Morse * Story direction: Jean Blanchard, Bob Dranko, Jay Sarbry, Ron Campbell, Vev Risto, Howard Swift, Ernie Terrazas * Associate producers: Alex Lovy, Zoran Janjic * Voices: Nicole Jaffe, Don Messick, Casey Kasem, Heather North, Franklin Welker * Voices: Sherry Alberoni, Mike Bell, Joe Besser, Benjamin Crothers, Jerry Dexter, Robert Do Qui, Richard Elkins, Jamie Farr, Stu Gilliam, Arlene Golon, Mark Hamill, Bob Hastings, Jackie Joseph, Phil Luther, Julia McWhirter, Alan Oppenheimer, Barbara Pariot, John Stephenson, Janet Waldo, Jonathan Walmsley, Johnny Williams * Musical director: Hoyt Curtin * Musical direction: Paul DeKorte * Animation director: Peter Luschwitz * Production design: Iwao Takamoto * Production co-ordinator: Kirsten Hansen * Animation checking: Narelle Nixon, Louise Luschwitz, Carmel Lennon, Jolanta Pillich, Kay Self * Layout: Milton Fredlund, Chebby Badham, Andrea Bresciani, Sebastian Hurpia, Stephen Lumley, David Skinner * Animation: Stuart Barry, Susan Bleak, John Boersema, Andrea Bresciani, John Burge, Gairden Cooke, Chris Cuddington, Warwick Gilbert, Don MacKinnon, Paul McAdam, Gus McLaren, Romek Pachucki, Yvonne Pearsall, Kevin Roper, Laurie Sharpe, Robbert Smit, Gerald Wylie * Backgrounds: Richard Zaloudek, Milan Zahorsky, Sue Speer * Technical supervisor: Jerry Smith * Ink & paint supervisor: Zora Bubica * Xerography: Olga Zahorsky * Supervising film editor: Peter Addison * Film editors: Peter Jennings, Graham Whelan, Catherine MacKenzie, Ian Spruce * Negative cutting: Adina Film Services * Camera: Jerry Smith, John Cumming, Carol Laird, Peter Huiswaard, Kieran Mulgrew * A Hanna-Barbera Production * © 1973 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. * a hanna-barbera production Notes/trivia * This episode is filled with jokes (some self-deprecating) about Cass Elliot's weight, which she struggled with throughout her career. * Cass Elliot passed away on July 29, 1974, roughly nine months after this episode aired, making her the first real-life celebrity guest star on the series to pass away. Her extremely weight loss measures (fasting) may have led to her death at age 32. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * When the group is caught in the taffy, Shaggy speaks with Fred's voice. * When Cass's dinner first arrived, there was no chocolate syrup on it, but later, it has chocolate syrup. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * When Velma looks at the Rio de Janeiro address on a box of chocolate bars, it reads "13 Avenida del Sur", which is Spanish for "13 South Avenue", however Portuguese is spoken and used in Brazil. The correct spelling of the address would be "13 Avenida Sul". * It wasn't explained how Scooby got caught in the purple taffy. In one scene, he's free and then he's caught in the next. He must've gotten stuck in it offscreen. * Wouldn't the gold hidden in the chocolate bars lose value? The villains would have to find a way to extract the gold dust from the chocolate bars. * Wouldn't the whipped cream, which contains dairy, go sour when it mixes with the citrus acid of the grapefruit? In other languages Home media * The Best of The New Scooby-Doo Movies DVD set released by Warner Home Video on March 22, 2005. * The New Scooby-Doo Movies: The (Almost) Complete Collection DVD set released by Warner Home Video on June 4, 2019. * The New Scooby-Doo Movies: The (Almost) Complete Collection Blu-ray set released by Warner Home Video on June 4, 2019. Quotes | series= The New Scooby-Doo Movies Season 2 | after= }} Category:The New Scooby-Doo Movies season 2 episodes